All I want for Christmas Is You
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: This is a five part Christmas story I am doing, including the true meaning of Christmas, Santa Clause, Spies, the North Pole, Zammie and much much more. When did I become an infomercial? I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS AT ALL I might go back and redo this whole thing because it was a bit rushed... I hope you all like it though! And it has a bit of a Polar Express theme so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Break

**So I really wanted to do something Christmasy and I got this fantastic idea! At least I think its fantastic, might not be thats up to you. Its going to be a five-part story, because there are five days till Christmas. I hope you all enjoy and this first chapter is going to be rather short because I have ten minutes to write it. Wish me luck ;)**

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true..._  
_All I want for Christmas is_  
_You... yeah_

* * *

Cammie POV

I walked through the halls of the Gallagher Academy, completely unnoticed by the others girls around me. Of course I usually am, I am the Chameleon, its what I do I guess. All around girls were laughing, handing out presents, decorating the halls, singing Christmas Carols, and gossiping about what might happen over the break. All the girls go home over the break, so do the teachers. I go to my Grandparents house and all my friends go to where their parents are. Macey's, yes Macey McHenry, parents are probably in Paris for a world meeting. Bex's parents are probably on a top secret mission given to them by the MI4, somewhere in Britain. Liz's parents are probably doing something normal however, since she got into this school without being from spy lineage. I was just going to my Grandparents house. I mean don't get me wrong I love my Grandparents and such but I would really like to stick with my friends this time around.  
"Cammie?" My mom's voice came, and I looked up startled to find myself standing in front of my mom, the Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy.  
"Oh. Hi mom," I replied, smiling up at her. She smiled back and then looked at me seriously.  
"Cammie, you aren't going to your Grandparents for Christmas this year. Your going to stay here, with Liz, Bex, Macey-" My mom started but I interupted her.  
"Really!" I exclaimed excitedly but then I realized she wasn't done and paused for her to continue.  
"-Grant, Jonas, and Zach," my mom finished and I gaped at her.  
"The boys too?" I asked disbelieving the words coming out of her mouth. There was no way that this was happening. Don't get me wrong. Grant and I could be ferternal twins, Jonas is really cute in a nerdy way, but Zach. Zach. I have a huge crush on Zach and I am most definetly going to ruin stuff if I have to spend a whole two weeks with just the seven of us here.  
"Yes, the boys too. You go ahead and tell the girls. The boys arrive in the morning, all the other girls will have gone by then and we will leave as soon as they arrive ok sweetie?" My mom asked smiling at me and I smiled once again, running towards the room I share with Bex, Liz, and Macey. I have some news to tell them.

**I know terrible chapter, but I have four minutes left and that is all I am getting done for now. Next chapter will be longer and you may review on my terrible story I will apreciate it. Threee minutes left to go :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Four days left till Christmas! I'm excited are you? Christmas shopping done, and all? Good. I have to by my friend's sister a Christmas present and I have to plan for a slumber party, for after Christmas. But whatever!**  
**Liz- Happy Holidays! **  
**Me- Happy Holidays, Liz! Mind doing the disclaimer?**  
**Liz- Not at all. HeartZammieForever doesn't own the Gallagher Girl series or Characters**  
**Me- Thanks! Now to the story!**

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_(And I) Don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you... You baby_

* * *

Cammie POV

I ran up to the door of my room, and pushed it open hurriedly. I burst into the room nearly hitting Bex with the door.  
"Cammie! Slow down for a second would you!" Bex exclaimed gripping me tightly by the shoulders.  
"Sorry, sorry. Mom just told me that you all are staying here over Christmas break with me," I started before Macey began squealing.  
"And the boys are arriving in the morning to stay with us as well," I continued over the sound of Macey's squeals. Liz and Bex looked at me in surprise.  
"You mean... Jonas will be coming?" Liz asked, shyly. I nodded and laughed when Liz blushed slightly.  
"Yeah, Jonas, Grant, and Zach are going to be coming," I told them smiling.  
"Oh! I get to do everyone's makeup and we get to go Christmas shopping! Oh! And we can get all dressed up and cute! And you all are going to get boyfriends over Winter break!" Macey exclaimed, happily.  
"Well, first we should get some sleep. It is late," I squeaked, trying desperatly to avoid being makeup-ifidy by Macey.  
"I suppose. But we are getting up early in the morning to get ready. I have the perfect dresses for us to wear," Macey said, smiling mischeavously. I breathed out a sigh of momentary relief and got into my warm, long, blue pajamas. I climbed into bed and Bex turned off the lights.  
"Goodnight," I said, closing my eyes.  
"Goodnight."  
"Sleep tight."  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

* * *

I woke up at three in the morning as planned. I got up quietly and crept towards the door. I had to get out of the room before Macey woke up. Then I could escape without getting a makeover from Macey. I was almost to the door when suddenly the lights came on and I saw Macey standing in front of the door with a curling iron.  
"Oh Cammie, nice try," Macey chidded, and I smiled innocently.  
"I was just trying to leave for a bit. No need for a makeover right now," I lied, hoping that she would take the bait and let me leave.  
"No Cammie. I believe that the time for a makeover is now," Macey replied and began assaulting me with makeup.  
As soon as Macey was done giving Bex, Liz, and I a makeover, complete with a ton of makeup it was the afternoon. So we had missed the boys arriving and all the girls leaving, and all the adults leaving. Macey had even made us dress in 'super special Christmas outfits'  
"I am not leaving the room in this," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest. We were all wearing short red, santa girl dresses. Including six inches of shiny red high heel horrors. Just as I said that, there was a knock on the door.  
"Doesn't look like you have to," Macey replied, smiling happily. She moved to the door, and opened it. Standing there was Zach, Grant, and Jonas. Great.  
"Hey," Grant said, as the boys stood there. I looked over to Zach to see his emerald green eyes staring right at me. I blushed lightly and looked away from him and back to Macey.  
"We were just talking about you, come in," Macey greeted, stepping aside so that they could come in.  
"We weren't talking about them. We were talking about not leaving the room," I grumbled, earning a laugh from Grant.  
"Don't be rude! Or else you'll get on Santa's naughty list," Liz chidded.  
"Santa's not real. We are spies. We would know if some fat man with presents was coming down our chimneys," Grant replied shrugging and thats when it happened. We heard a train outside. A train whistle. We all ran to the window, to see a train outside. Just like the Polar Express.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Grant muttered.

**Yep. Thats where this is going so far. Four days till Christmas! I updated today too! I know your proud of me. Two days in a row. I think I earned a pat on the back. Anyways I have a warning to all of you. My friends and I were giving out Christmas cookies to everyone in the neighborhood, and we went to this house, with some statues outside, so we were liking 'weeping angels don't blink' We left the house without incident and came back around the neighborhood. The statue had moved. Weeping Angels have found their way into our universe people. Who knows what else has. We all must be on high alert. I am Cadet 1. Makattack69 is Cadet 2. Former ZammieSpy is Cadet 3. If you have seen susipicious statue activity report to one of the three said.**


	3. Chapter 3: Onto The Train

**Three days left till Christmas! I'm super excited! Its going to be great.**  
**Grant-Christmas. Presents**  
**Me- Its not about the presents**  
**Grant- Moral of the stupid story your writing**  
**Me- Not it isn't! I don't even own the Gallagher Girl series I just wanted to write a nice Zammie Christmas story!**  
**Grant- **  
**Me-**

* * *

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_(And I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_(Ahhh)I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby_

* * *

Cammie POV

"Is that the-" I started but was cut off by Jonas.  
"-the Polar Express," Jonas finished.  
"But that can't be the Polar Express, the Polar Express isn't real," Grant said stubbornly, crossing his arms to prove a point and turning away from the window.  
"A train just appeared in the courtyard that is surrounded by a_ stone_ wall and the train says the Polar Express on it, and you still don't believe it!" Bex exclaimed, looking at him in astonishment. Grant nodded and we all looked at him in surprise. He is stubborn.  
"ALL ABOARD!" A male's voice called, and we looked down to see the Conductor from the movie standing there, with his fob watch out. We all looked at each other smiling excitedly.  
"We should go on the train! We could go to the North Pole and meet the real Santa Claus!" Liz squealed. She was the most excited of all of us. The boys didn't look that excited, but I could still feel Zach's eyes on me and it was making me uncomfortable. Why was he staring at me?  
"Santa Claus isn't real!" Grant grumbled, throwing his hands in the air, exasperatedly.  
"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor called again, getting a bit impatient.  
"Well, we won't know unless we go on the train," Macey pointed out, we all looked at each other, indecesion written all over all our faces.  
"I say we go," I said, breaking the thoughtful silence.  
"Me too," Liz agreed nodding, and I put my hand on top of hers, in the middle of our circle of friends.  
"I guess we get to show off our outfits," Macey sighed, putting her hand in the middle.  
"You only get to meet Santa once," Bex exclaimed, adding her hand to the pile.  
"I could learn some useful information," Jonas observed, putting his hand on top of Bex's.  
"Let's do it," Zach said, shrugging and putting his hand in the middle. We all looked at Grant expectingly.  
"LAST CALL! ALL ABOARD!" The Conductor called.  
"Fine," Grant agreed and added his hand to the middle. We all threw our hands up playfully and Bex through open the window.  
"Good thing we installed that Zipline," she said, taking advantage of our joined hands, and pulled us all done the zipline. Don't ask how it worked. We all tumbled, swiftly to the ground at the Conductors feet and he looked down at us, distastingly.  
"We are on a tight schedule children, next time get here faster," he grumbled. "Now tickets, please." I looked at the others excitedly as I looked for the ticket. I found it sticking out of my high heel. We all handed him our tickets and he put dots into it. I couldn't help but wonder what they meant. We all climbed onto the train, and I sat in a seat infront of Macey, and behind Bex and Grant. I looked out the window, looking at the Gallagher Academy, when I felt someone sit next to me. Then I felt hot breath on my ear.  
"Nice dress, Gallagher Girl," Zach said, and I suddenly remebered what I was wearing. I groaned inwardly and tried desperately to suppress the blush. I failed.  
"Macey, I hate you," I muttered and I heared her laugh from behind me. I squirmed slightly in discomfort. Zach was right next to me and scooted closer whenever I scooted was going to be a long night.

**Thats the end, becuase I had an unexpected trip to a realitives and I am sleeping there tonight, and I didn't know I was going to, so I had to write this quickly. I decided to do this Polar Express Theme. I don't know why. I just did. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! More Zammie fluff to come I promise. I love Zammie.**


	4. Chapter 4: Next Stop The North Pole

**I totally purposely didn't update yesterday, because I wanted to update the last update on Christmas, yep. It was planned. One day till Christmas.**  
**Zach- Convincing... Not.**  
**Me- Just shut up**  
**Zach- Don't I need to do the disclaimer *says sweetly***  
**Me- I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. Ha! To the story!**

* * *

_Oh all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air (oh)_  
_And everyone is singing (oh yeah)_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_-Marieh Carey_

* * *

Cammie POV

Suddenly, the train stopped again and I looked out the window casually to see... the white house? I saw Preston come out of the white house, and look around in amazement right before the conductor asked him a question. Preston nodded rigoriously and rummaged through the pockets of his night robe before handing the conductor a gold ticket, like everyone elses. The conductor punched some holes into the ticket and then gave it back to Preston. Preston grabbed the ticket, said something and then ran onto the train. When he got onto the train and saw the seven of us sitting there he smiled and ran to the seat Macey was in, sitting himself down next to her. I noticed that under the night robe, he was wearing Spiderman pajamas, some things never change.  
"Hi Preston," I greeted smiling, he smiled back.  
"Hello Cammie. So. The Polar Express I presume?" Preston asked looking around. I just barely heard Zach muttered 'duh' before I answered Preston.  
"Yeah, thats what we were thinking," I agreed, before he turned to an aggravated Macey.  
"Hello Macey, how is my favorite McHenry doing?" He asked Macey and she groaned.  
"Please don't Preston," she muttered before he attacked her with a kiss, catching Macey and I by surprise. I gaped a moment, and then turned back around to face the front of the train.  
"Go Preston," Grant whistled, earning himself a smack from Bex, but then Grant kissed Bex too and she melted right into it. Liz and Jonas just sat there blushing, when suddenly Jonas's hand grabbed Liz's and they both blushed crimson, not looking at each other and not moving their hands away, just staring forward, and holding hands. Just as good as kissing for those two. I felt Zach move a tad bit closer to me, and I scooted up against the window. Pressing my face against to look at the falling snow, and the passing pine trees.  
"So, Gallagher Girl, are you always this shy around boys or is it just me?" Zach whispered in my ear and I shivered visibly.  
"One more stop before we head to the North Pole," the Conductor announced over an intercom, and we stopped at another stop, where we picked up a young girl with brown pigtails, light pink ribbon in her hair, freckles, and light pink braces. She sat in the back of the train, and the whole car was full of people.  
"Next stop, The North Pole," the annoucer once again announced. "Now for your mid-trip entertainment, who wants hot chocolate?" I groaned knowing that they were about to do the song and stuff and gives us all hot chocolate. I mean, it sounded cool and all but I was tired and such, so I climbed over the back of the seat I was sitting in and crept out of the cabin that I was currently in, and out into the icy cold wind. I felt the wind slapping me in the face as I closed the door behind me. Then I moved into the next train cabin. I went to the very back of the train and leaned on the railing calmly, looking out in the dark, and filling the snow delicately falling on my face. Behind me I heard movement and jumped around to see Zach standing there, two cups of hot chocolate in his hands.  
"I thought you might want some hot chocolate," he said, smirking and handing me a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Thanks," I muttered, bringing the hot chocolate to my lips and taking and drink, but my lips burned and I dropped the cup to a clatter on the bottom of the train porch. Zach was next to me in an instant.  
"You ok?" He asked, concern written all over his face. I nodded, concentrating more on my burning lips.  
"Its really hot," I muttered and Zach laughed.  
"Yeah, hot chocolate tends to be hot," Zach teased, and I smiled, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, and he ran a finger tentativly over my burning lip. I pulled back slightly surprised at the movement, the same time the train made a jerky movement. The Porch was slippery from the ice and I slipped fiercly on the porch, sliding off of the porch and of the train. I curled up into a ball and rolled forward on the train tracks.  
"CAMMIE!" I heard, Zach scream right before blackness took over my eyes, and I passed out, in the cold, by train tracks, my body aching fiercely.

**Oh my goodness. I have A LOT of information to put into the next chapter. And how long do I have? Lets see, I have to go to my dads Cousins house for the whole day tommorow so what? Three hours or so? What have I gotten myself into...**

**Next Chapter Preview (Just cause I want to)**

**Cammie POV**  
**I woke up, to the feeling of warmth and the smell of... cookies?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ticket

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Gotta love Christmas. I feel so Whovian-y. Chapter. I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I just saw the Doctor Who Christmas Special 2013 and I am so happy! I am answering some of you alls reviews to thankyou for being such great readers :)**  
**Crazy-for-Goode:**** I'm glad you like my story :-)**  
**Kickinit1036****: I'm glad you think my story is cool!**  
**Cheesers369****: I'm homestly surprised. I didn't think I was very good at this whole writing thing but I am so glad that you like my stories. Merry Christmas to you too!**  
**Halo is 1 GGIRL****: Why do you think I killed someone? Do I kill of characters that much!**  
**hey: Well, wait no longer! **  
**A Kiss For Good Luck:**** I'm glad you liked the Polar Express Themer too! I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell though...**  
**castawayhearts:**** I'm glad that you like my story! I was really nervous about writing the whole Polar Express theme so I'm glad you thought it was a good move :)**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

* * *

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You_  
_All I want for Christmas is you baby... _  
_-Marieh Carey_

* * *

Cammie POV

I woke up, to the feeling of warmth and the smell of... cookies? I jumped up and frantically looked around, confused. I was greeted with bright lights, and a giant room. The room was full of red a green decorations everywhere. It was full of sparkly tinsel, red and green ribbon, bright shining stars, christmas ornaments, and more and more Christmas ornaments galore. I looked around me and saw that I was wrapped in a red and green Christmas blanket, a pillow under my head with the same design. I shot up in my bed and saw a plate of sugar cookies and a glass of milk on a side table next to the bed.  
_'For you dear, eat up your a thi thing, I'll be back in a Christmas minute'_ The note said, and I eyes the cookies suspiciously, not sure if they were actually safe to eat or not.  
"Its ok dear. Please just eat one," a nice old ladies voice said and I looked up to see a small, plump woman, with rosy red cheeks, snow white hair, a nice red dress, and the kindest smile that I had ever seen. Almost like...  
"Mrs. Claus?" I asked in surprise looking at the woman in front of me and she smiled at me putting a cookie in my hand. I took a bite of the cookie she handed me and she gave me a look of triumph.  
"Thats me. Don't worry about a thing Cammie dear. Your friends will arriving from the Polar Express soon," she assured me before I could ask her what had happened after I fell out of the train. I nodded and went to stand up before looking down at my clothes in embarrasment.  
"Sorry about my attire," I apoligized and she once again smiled at me.  
"Thats ok. Just because I am Mrs. Claus doesn't mean that I haven't had children before," she told me and led me gently our of the room. "Now lets get you back to your friends."

Macey POV

So Preston and I were kissing, snogging, making out, whatever you want to call it we were doing that and Zach burst back into the room. He had gone back to take Cammie some hot chocolate and the chefs had come back already to clean up the hot chocolate mess. By the time Zach burst in all traces of our onboard entertainment was long gone.  
"Cammie fell off the back of the train!" He exclaimed. Once the words he exclaimed, reached my ears and registered in my brain I was up. I saw Bex and Liz doing the same, a look of panic on each of their faces. We all exchanged a look before charging up and towards the front of the train. In the first cabin we ran in there were scary dolls everywhere, like in the movie, so we just ran through those. Poor Liz was mortified. Now we are in the next cabin. Macey pushed open the door and we saw a ladder leading up to the roof of the train. We ran over to the stairs anxiously, the boys close behind us. Once we reached the top of the train, and the cold air was stinging our faces I analyzed our situation.  
"Looks like it did in the movie. We have to get to the front of the train before we reach that tunnel," I declared, pointing of to way in the distance where a tunnel could just barely be seen.  
"We better hurry then," Jonas observed, and the seven of us joined hands, to insure that we didn't fall of the top of the train. We ran quickly across the train roof just scarecly making it to the front of the train, only to find that the next part of the train was just like the movie was, because it would be quote on quote more fun. Then Grant went and spilled honey all over the brakes, (don't ask), and the brake got stuck. Which was then broken by the ever so frantic Zach because he wanted to hurry up and save Cammie. Bit sappy if you ask me. Knight in shining armor, puh-lease. Then Jonas insisted we throw out the coal, for some long boring reason and we almost ran out of enough coal to get to the North Pole. and thanks to Liz dropping a pencil we almost drowned in the frozen lake we plunged into. So over all, we were really happy to get to the North Pole.

Cammie POV

I stood happily as I lined up with all the other kids to get on the Polar Express. We had been late so the moment all the kids got off the train, Santa was already flying away to give out presents. My friends had been more then happy to have me back and it seemed like everything was complete. Except for Zach.  
Suddenly, Santa flew over Zach and I's heads and dropped something.  
"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed as he rode off, I looked up to see mistle toe floating softly down above Zach and I's heads. I blushed lightly, and began to move away from him but he wrapped his strong arms around me.  
"Not that again. Not having you fall off anymore trains Gallagher Girl," he teased and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled shyly.  
"I think I love you," I muttered, summing up all my courage, Zach smirked at me and kissed me with a little more force.  
"I know I love you," he whispered to me once he had pulled away.  
"Tickets please," the conductors impatient voice came, and I blushed, handing him the ticket that I had put back in my shoe. He punched some holes in it and gave it back to me. "Tickets please," he said to Zach but I was mesmorized by the ticket in front of me. The word he had hole punched into my ticket was...

Love.

**The end. I now it sucked but I was peacefully writing when I became aware that I had merely twenty minutes to finish the chapter and I have five minutes to post it so MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
